Wonderland
by Zwart Wit
Summary: Dia aneh, dia unik, dia istimewa, dan pertemuan mereka tidak biasa. RolfLuna


**~X~**

**Wonderland**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling**

**Author: Zwart Wit**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**~X~**

* * *

Hari itu cerah. Sangat cerah. Terlalu cerah.

Oh baiklah, _terik_. Dan di hari dengan cuaca menyiksa tersebut, Rolf Scamander, cucu dari Newt Scamander sang penulis buku _Hewan-hewan Fantastis dan di mana Mereka Bisa Ditemukan _tersebut, sedang berjalan di tengah padang rumput terbuka. Walaupun sudah memakai topi dan merapalkan mantra Pelindung-Matahari, tetap saja hawa panas menyerangnya tanpa ampun.

Dia menatap sekelilingnya dan menggeleng. Hewan yang ia tunggu kemunculannya masih belum terlihat. Padahan spesies baru yang sedang ditelitinya itu seharusnya muncul saat panas matahari mencapai puncaknya.

Rolf memutuskan untuk beristirahat dan berjalan mendekati sebuah tebing rendah. Bayangan tebing tersebut cukup untuk melindunginya dari sinar matahari, dan tempat di sekitarnya terlihat teduh. Ia berjalan dalam naungan tebing tersebut dan memandang langit. Yah...sebenarnya hari ini tidak terlalu buruk. Langit berwarna biru cerah, awan-awan berbentuk menarik, seorang gadis melayang di angkasa...

_Apa?!_

Rolf mengusap matanya. _Tidak, aku pasti berhalusinasi. _

Tapi tepat saat dia berpikir begitu, terdengar suara jeritan, dan gadis itu terjatuh.

Tepat menimpanya.

"GYAAA!" teriak gadis itu saat dia jatuh menimpa Rolf. Rolf yang sudah merasa pusing akibat hawa panas nyaris pingsan saat ia membentur tanah. Kehabisan nafas dan merasa nyeri pada tulang rusuknya, Rolf memperoleh kesadarannya kembali dan berusaha berdiri. Tapi sepasang tangan menahannya.

"Jangan, jangan bangun dulu," ucap pemilik tangan itu, "aku mau memperbaiki tulang rusukmu yang retak."

Rolf sebenarnya ingin menolak dan berkata sebaiknya ia dibawa ke Penyembuh terdekat saja, tapi gadis itu keburu mengacungkan tongkatnya dan bergumam, "_Fisura Reparus_."

Rasa nyeri yang ia rasakan di dada langsung lenyap. Syukurlah, sepertinya gadis ini cukup ahli dalam mantra penyembuhan. Rolf akhirnya bisa duduk dan membuka mata, dan mendapati dirinya menatap sepasang mata berwarna biru keperakan yang menatapnya balik.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja menimpamu," Ucap gadis itu. Suaranya terdengar samar, seperti orang yang melamun, "Walaupun kalau dipikir-pikir, sepertinya jarang ada orang yang sengaja menjatuhkan diri dari ketinggian hanya untuk menimpa orang lain. Ah, perkenalkan, namaku Luna. Apa kau sudah merasa baikan?"

Rolf memeriksa dirinya. Selain memar dan retak tulang rusuk yang sudah disembuhkan, sepertinya dia baik-baik saja. "Yah, lumayan," katanya, "setidaknya kau tahu cara menyembuhkan tulang retak." Dia merasa situasi ini agak aneh untuk perkenalan, tapi ia mengulurkan tangannya, "perkenalkan, Rolf."

Gadis itu menyambut tangannya dan tersenyum, "Syukurlah. Itu mantra penyembuhan yang sangat berguna saat di alam bebas, kau harus mempelajarinya kapan-kapan, Rolf. Ayahku mengajarkannya saat kami berburu Snorkack-Tanduk-Kisut."

"Snorkat-apa?" tanya Rolf heran. Dia yakin dirinya belum pernah mendengar nama hewan seperti itu.

"Snorkack-Tanduk-Kisut," ulang Luna tenang, "tapi makhluk itu hidup di Swedia, bukan di sini. Ini adalah habitatnya Blibbering Humdinger."

Satu lagi nama hewan aneh yang belum pernah didengar Rolf, dan dia tahu _banyak _tentang hewan-hewan gaib.

Luna melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Kau tahu? Tadi ada satu Blibbering Humdinger di atas tebing. Aku berusaha mengejarnya, tapi hewan itu cepat sekali. Sebelum aku sadar, hewan itu melompat terbang, dan aku terjatuh dari tebing."

Rolf memandang Luna. Jadi gadis itu memang terjatuh dari tebing, bukan dari langit. _Bodoh, _Rolf berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya, _bagaimana mungkin ia mengira gadis itu terjatuh dari langit?_

Tapi pembawaan gadis itu memang tidak biasa sehingga Rolf berpikir, seandainya gadis itu berkata kalau ia jatuh dari langit, mungkin Rolf akan mempercayainya. Bagaimanapun, dia terlihat sangat..._lain_. Matanya yang besar selalu menatap dengan pandangan yang agak tidak terfokus, seolah ia tidak memandang tempat ini, tetapi tempat lain yang berkilo-kilometer jauhnya. Alisnya sangat tinggi, membuatnya terlihat seperti selalu terkejut. Dia menaruh tongkatnya di tempat yang tidak biasanya digunakan untuk menaruh tongkat; belakang telinga. Suaranya terdengar seperti berasal dari kejauhan, dan ekspresi wajahnya seperti orang yang tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Dan apa dia benar-benar memakai lobak di telinganya?

"...apa kau juga berburu Blibbering Humdinger?" tanya Luna, menyadarkan Rolf dari pikirannya tentang gadis-yang-ia-kira-jatuh-dari-langit tersebut.

"Eh, kurasa tidak," jawab Rolf, "aku sedang mencari hewan yang lain."

"Oh," Luna mengangkat alis yang Rolf kira tidak bisa lebih tinggi lagi itu, "kukira kau keluar saat panas matahari mencapai puncaknya karena mau mencari hewan itu."

"Tidak- tunggu dulu," Rolf menyadari sesuatu, "apa Blibbering Humdinger selalu keluar saat matahari mencapai puncak?"

"Ya," jawab Luna, "dan di hari puncak musim panas, mereka akan keluar seharian penuh."

Deskripsi ini sangat mirip dengan hewan yang sedang Rolf cari. "Apa hewan ini juga punya bulu hitam yang berubah warna menjadi keperakan di di bawah sinar matahari?"

"Benar!" seru Luna riang, "apa kau melihat binatang seperti itu?"

"Belum," Rolf menggeleng, "tapi kurasa kita memang mencari binatang yang sama. Hanya saja aku menyebutnya Babsorbheat, bukan Blibbering Humdinger."

"Oh..." Luna mengangguk mengerti, "tapi kurasa kita sedang kurang beruntung hari ini. Hewan itu pasti sudah kembali ke sarangnya sekarang." Ia menengadah ke langit. Walaupun panas hari itu masih menyiksa, posisi matahari sudah tak setinggi tadi.

"Yah, ini memang bukan hari keberuntunganku," kata Rolf dengan agak sebal, "aku menunggu berjam-jam tanpa hasil, terkena sengatan panas, dan tertimpa orang yang loncat dari tebing."

Luna tersenyum agak malu, "Tenang saja, kurasa hari ini tidak akan terus sesial itu," ia bangkit berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan pada Rolf, "Ayo kita nikmati sisa hari kita di sini."

"Di sini?" tanya Rolf bingung, "Apa kau bermaksud bertahan di tengah hawa panas ini?"

"Tentu saja," gadis itu berkata riang, "ini hari yang sangat cerah dan menyenangkan! Lagipula, panas matahari bisa mengusir Wrackspurt dari otakmu. Ayo." Ia meraih tangan Rolf dan menariknya berdiri. Rolf baru mau bertanya apa itu Wrackspurt saat gadis itu berseru, "di sini ada banyak dandelion! Bagus sekali," Luna menoleh ke arah Rolf, "Apa kau tahu kalau dandelion dapat menciptakan dunia lain?"

Rolf mengernyit, "Maksudmu dimensi lain? Tidak mungkin-"

"Tidak, itu mungkin saja," ucap gadis itu ringan, "dengan sedikit sihir." Dia melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Rolf dan berjalan ke tengah padang dandelion tersebut. Rolf mengawasi dengan heran saat gadis itu mulai berputar seperti penari balet, dengan tongkat terayun di tangan kanannya. Untuk beberapa saat, gadis itu hanya terus berputar dan berputar tanpa ada apapun yang terjadi. Rolf mulai berpikir untuk meminta gadis itu berhenti.

Kemudian, angin mulai berhembus kencang di sekitarnya.

Angin tersebut berputar kencang mengelilingi gadis itu,menerbangkan semua dandelion di sekelilingnya. Udara sekitarnya menjadi penuh dengan dandelion yang berpusar cepat di sekeliling gadis itu, membuatnya terlihat kabur. Samar-samar, Rolf melihat gadis itu mengayunkan tongkatnya lagi, dan angin yang sama mulai berputar di sekitar Rolf. Rolf menatap takjub saat ribuan dandelion berputar mengelilinginya, menciptakan semacam dinding pembatas antara dirinya dan dunia luar. Pusaran dandelion tersebut berpusar semakin cepat dan cepat sampai lingkungan sekitarnya menjadi bayang-bayang kabur, lalu tak terlihat lagi. Hawa panas yang sedari tadi dirasakannya lenyap.

Rolf mencoba berjalan di dalam pusaran itu, tapi saat ia melakukannya, ia tidak berjalan, ia _melayang_. Pusaran dandelion itu sekarang tidak hanya berada di sekelilingnya, tapi juga di bawah dan di atasnya. Dunia sekitarnya menjadi berwarna putih, sebelum dengan perlahan muncul warna-warna yang berkilatan dalam pusaran tersebut. Merah, hijau, biru, kuning, dan warna-warna lain timbul tenggelam di antara pusaran dandelion. Penasaran, Rolf bergerak maju dan menyentuh dinding pusaran dandelion di depannya. Pusaran itu membuka dan memperlihatkan gadis itu, yang masih berputar seperti menari dengan mata terpejam, ekspresi damai di wajahnya. Gadis itu kemudian membuka mata dan menatap Rolf.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Luna saat menghampiri Rolf. Suaranya terdengar samar di tengah deru angin.

"Aku..." Rolf memandang sekelilingnya, "ini hanya...wow."

Gadis itu tersenyum, "Coba lihat ini." Katanya sambil mengayunkan tangan. Aliran angin membawa sekumpulan dandelion ke tangannya. Rolf memerhatikan saaat kumpulan dandelion itu berubah menjadi bunga besar yang terus berubah-ubah warna. Gadis itu kemudian meniupnya, dan bunga tersebut memencar menjadi ratusan kupu-kupu berwarna-warni yang berterbangan ke segala arah. Sebelum Rolf sempat menunjukkan reaksi apapun, kupu-kupu tersebut menyatu dengan pusaran dandelion di bawah mereka, membuat pusaran itu penuh dengan warna. Perlahan-lahan, pusaran itu menjernih, menampilkan sesuatu yang sangat menyerupai langit biru. "Luna!" Seru Rolf terkejut, "Apa sekarang kita sedang melayang di _angkasa_?" Gadis itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangkat bahu. Saat Rolf memperhatikan lagi, sisa pusaran warna yang masih ada kini memanjang sampai ujung penglihatannya.

Dan Rolf mendapati mereka sedang melayang di atas bentangan pelangi.

"Lihat, lihat," Luna mendarat di atas jembatan warna tersebut, "w-wuah, ternyata pelangi sama licinnya seperti es," ujarnya, berusaha menjaga keseimbangan saat ia berputar-putar di atas pelangi tersebut.

Rolf menatap terpesona, "Bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya?"

Gadis itu tertawa, "Ini dunia _kita_," katanya sambil kembali berputar, "kita bisa melakukan _apapun._"

Aliran angin kembali membawa sekumpulan dandelion, kali ini ke hadapan Rolf. Gadis itu mengangguk seolah berkata 'cobalah'.

_Kalau mereka memang bisa melakukan apapun..._Rolf meletakkan tangannya di dalam pusaran dandelion tersebut dan berkonsentrasi, membayangkan suatu hal yang selalu menjadi impian masa kecilnya. Pusaran dandelion di tangannya kemudian berubah bentuk menjadi sesuatu yang menyerupai kabut. Kabut itu kemudian terbang ke atas pelangi dan terus berkembang menjadi semakin besar dan solid sampai akhirnya membentuk...

"Kapal awan!" gadis itu berseru senang, tanpa tunggu panjang langsung meloncat ke atas gumpalan putih halus itu. Rolf menelusuri tepiannya, mengagumi kelembutan yang diberikan awan tersebut, persis seperti yang ia bayangkan saat ia masih kecil.

"Ini luar biasa," ucapnya, "Darimana kau mendapat mantra untuk membuat..." Ia memandang sekelilingnya, "...semua ini?"

"Oh, itu..." gadis itu mendekat padanya, "Suatu hari, aku merawat jembalang yang terluka," ucap gadis itu sambil berbisik, seolah hal tersebut adalah rahasia terbesar di dunia, "kemudian jembalang itu menggigitku dan mewariskan pengetahuan ini padaku."

Rolf mengernyit. Kata-kata gadis itu terdengar tak masuk akal. Tapi saat menatap mata biru keperakan yang bersinar itu, ia tak bisa menemukan kebohongan di dalamnya. Lagipula, gadis itu sudah melakukan banyak hal yang tak masuk akal sebelum ini, jadi siapa yang bisa menjamin bahwa yang ia katakan itu tidak benar?

Luna kembali tersenyum dan berputar menjauh. Di tengah-tengah putarannya, ekspresi gadis itu tiba-tiba berubah, seperti baru menyadari hal penting. Ia menoleh ke Rolf dan berkata, "Aku...pergi..." suaranya hampir tak terdengar di tengah deru angin, "...lupa... ayahku ...acara...terlambat..."

"Apa?!" teriak Rolf, tidak mendengar dengan jelas perkataan Luna. Tapi gadis itu hanya melambaikan tangan dan mengucapkan sesuatu seperti 'sampai jumpa'.

Kemudian, pusaran dandelion itu lenyap.

Rolf kembali berdiri di tengah padang rumput dengan hawa panas menerpa wajahnya. Dia dengan cepat memeriksa sekelilingnya. Gadis itu tak terlihat dimanapun.

_Yah, mungkin dia ber-Apparate, _pikirnya.

Tapi sepanjang hari itu, dan sampai keesokan harinya, Rolf tak bisa menyingkirkan pikiran bahwa pertemuannya dengan gadis bermata biru keperakan tersebut mungkin hanya khayalannya saja.

Bagaimanapun, pertemuan mereka terlalu ajaib untuk menjadi nyata.

.

* * *

Pertama kalinya saya menulis cerita dengan 'Romance' sebagai genrenya. Walaupun saya mempertanyakan keeksistensian romance di cerita ini. Saya kok ngerasa ini lebih ke cerita pertemuan pertama Luna-Rolf ya daripada romance sebenarnya =_=;

Ngomong-ngomong, saya betul-betul _have fun _menulis karakter Rolf dan Luna, terutama Luna XD. Menurut saya dia karakter yang paling menarik sekaligus paling susah digambarkan kepribadiannya. Jadi...apa saya berhasil menggambarkan keanehan dan keunikan bernama Luna Lovegood ini?

Para readers, ditunggu kesan, kritik dan sarannya!


End file.
